Aca-Children
by dontdoubtme1234321
Summary: Just a little future one-shot idea I came up with after watching Pitch Perfect. Beca is pregnant with Jesse's child and she's remembering when they first met.


Just another one shot I came up with after seeing Pitch Perfect about a 100 times. Such a good movie and such a great cast! Anyway, here it is. Please review and enjoy

 _You're one of those a capella girls. I'm one of those a cappella boys, and we're going to have aca-children. It's inevitable._

"This is all your fault." Beca panted, glaring over at Jesse. He just chuckled and helped her waddle over to a chair. She was currently pregnant, and about to pop any day now. She was actually due a week ago, but the baby had yet to come, and honestly he didn't know whether or not it was a good thing.

On the bright side, she owned pregnancy like it was her bitch. It made her look even more beautiful, if that was possible. Knowing that she was carrying their child. Also, with the pregnancy, her independent nature fell slightly because she couldn't do normal tasks that she usually could, and he would always be coming to her rescue. His favorite was when she couldn't get up out of a chair or bed because of her bulging baby bump, but he knew that in those moments was when she felt like a "beached whale that was so huge they had to fly her in and out of the ocean" in Beca's words no less.

That's where the bad part came in. Jesse knew Beca didn't hate their baby, but she sure as hell hated being pregnant. Despite the moments when they got to hear the baby's heartbeat, feeling the kicks, and watching Jesse beam with pride whenever someone brought it up, the morning sickness, the aches and pains that graced her whole body, and the basic inability to do anything in the last months didn't seem worth it. And now, of course, she was late. One more week than needed and only God knows how much longer. So it was time to play the blame game, with nothing much else to do.

"Did you hear me? This is all your fault Jesse." She stated again, tilting her head back to rest. God, she was so tired, but this goddamn baby wouldn't let her sleep.

"Yeah, I heard you." He said, sitting next to her and stroking her hair mindlessly. "But how in the world is this my fault? I mean, apart from the sex. Because, if I can say so myself, that was _both_ of us." Beca snorted, but smiled.

"You're one of those a capella girls. I'm one of those a cappella boys, and we're going to have aca-children. It's inevitable." She spoke softly, a hand tracing random patterns on her abdomen. "That's one of the first things you said to me. Well, after the 'Wayward Son' incident, and the store talk when we were interning. And look where we are now? See, your fault." Beca concluded, glancing over at Jesse. He was gaping at her.

"How do you remember that?" He asked astounded. Beca smiled, but grimaced when the baby kicked.

"Because. When you said that, it was the moment I realized 'aca' was going to be put in front of everything." She said with a smirk, watching Jesse laugh. Another kick of pain swept through her, and she shifted to get more comfortable. 'God that hurt more than normal.' She thought. "But also, at that moment, I realized that there was no way I was ever going to get away from you. But in the good way." Beca said with a smile. Jesse grinned.

"Yeah, I think you're right about that." He retorted, leaning in for a kiss. Beca smiled, and moved to meet him halfway. As their lips touched, a wave of pain racked through Beca again, harder than before.

"Holy shit." She muttered. Jesse pulled back, seeing pain in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asked quickly. She closed her eyes and tried to inhale deeply. The pain was gone, but somehow she knew it was coming back.

"Just-Just uh, some pain. Right here." Beca breathed out, placing a hand on the spot. At her touch, she felt wetness that wasn't there before and gasped.

"Shit. I think I'm going into labor."

After rushing to the hospital with Jesse freaking out and Beca just thinking "Finally", their little daughter was introduced into the world. The amount of medicine that was pumped into her body combined with the sheer exhaustion of carrying a child for 9 months was taking over Beca quickly when asked what the name was. Smiling slightly through the fog in her brain, she managed to mutter "Anything without 'aca' in it, and I'll be fine." before succumbing to sleep.


End file.
